An example of a switched mode power supply is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,871 wherein a pulse width modulating circuit is used and a first feedback means responsive to the load voltage controls the duty cycle of the pulse width modulator, the first feedback means having a relatively long time constant so that changes in the load current are not rapidly reflected in the input circuit.
A second feedback means responsive to load voltage level is also provided and this in its turn provides an analogue control signal which varies the pulse width of the signal from the pulse width modulator, and the second feedback means has a relatively short time constant so that the load voltage is more tightly regulated in instances where the load voltage rises above a predetermined level.
The present invention, at least in its preferred form, seeks to provide an improved feedback control loop circuit such as a switched mode power supply circuit which, as compared to the arrangement described in said U.S. Patent, (i) provides upper and lower limits at which the faster response for load voltage regulation is effective; (ii) has a single reference voltage to determine said upper and lower limits and (iii) uses operational amplifiers, in the preferred embodiment of the invention, which remain in a linear control range under normal operating conditions.
It is also known to provide a feedback control loop circuit provided in a power supply circuit operating in switched mode via a switching element driven by a pulse width modulator, wherein the modulator demand signal is derived from a voltage error sensing circuit which compares a fraction of the voltage of an output storage capacitor with a reference voltage and the output is fed to a notch filter. The problem with the use of a notch filter is that it is useful only at a unique frequency, but power supplies are often required to operate world wide without modification and line frequency can be different from country to country. The present invention in its preferred form overcomes this problem.